


Beneath Those Skies Of Gray

by CorticallyCorrupt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorticallyCorrupt/pseuds/CorticallyCorrupt
Summary: This is basically what my mind made up after the events of Chapter 9 in Altissa.Follows the three guys as Noctis is undertaking the Trial of Leviathan. A LOT of stuff happens between then and whereabouts Noct wakes up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



“Get the civilians to safety!” Ignis exclaimed in the direction of Prompto and pointing towards the group of people trying to evacuate from the falling city.  
"I'm on it!" Prompto confirmed.  
Altissia had great roads and walls, but every time leviathan had crashed her waves into the flood barriers around the city's perimeter. At the rate she was going, there was very little hope to evacuate all of the inhabitants.  
Gladiolus called to the other two, “Iggy! Prompto! C'mon guys! We have to go now or we are going to be buried alive!”  
Just then, a magitek engine roared above them and dropped a mech. And not just any mech, but a MA-X ANGELUS-0...the biggest and baddest of them all. It crashed onto the city roads with an earth shattering quake as it crunched through the surface layer of asphalt. Poised for battle, it raised its gatling gun at the men that stood before it... and open fired.  
Bullets were rapidly tracing their way towards Prompto, the boy raising his arms in a purely instinctual defensive stance as he braced for the hit. Just then, Gladio sprinted towards him, grabbed Prompto by the shoulder and swung him behind the brick wall of one of the buildings. Ignis was a split second behind the two and barely managed to conceal himself in time for a bullet to graze the outer left sleeve of his jacket.  
"Close one..." Ignis huffed, catching his breath. He could smell the gunpowder around them "What do we propose we do now that we have company?"  
Gladio peered from behind the wall. The mech taking steady crunching steps towards their location. "We don't have much time! Let's regroup with Noct after he gets the goddess's blessing and power. We are too under powered here to take it on with brute force!"  
Prompto looked down the back streets, "Let's use the back roads! It's too big to follow us down the alleyway."  
"Good thinking, Prompto!" Ignis said as the three of them headed down the alley and away from the steel monstrosity.  
They could hear imperial airships hover above them, heading towards the heart of the city.

\------------------------------------

Night was beginning to fall as the group made their way to the outskirts and away from the empire's onslaught against the city. There, they saw several small groups of people fleeing their once beautiful city, only to look back at the ruins it had become.  
There was a deafening cry that came from the water's edge. It was Leviathan. And she sounded as if she were singing a mournful song. A dirge that could fill anyone with sorrow.  
And then silence... a wave of lonely stillness swept through and lingered for what seemed like an eternity. The boys looked to each other, not knowing what to expect. They could smell the seawater in the wind, mixed with the odor of the fire burning within the city.  
"Wha-what do you suppose happened?" Prompto stammered, "do you think that....Noct--?  
Just then something had caught Gladio's eye as he motioned to the other two. The three saw a figure in the distance. It was walking their way, but not steadily. The dark figure staggered and faltered in front of them.  
"Noct!" Prompto shouted as he sprinted toward his best friend. He caught Noctis right before he hit the ground. The dark haired boy was drenched in water, sweat and some blood from his scrapes. "Please be okay," he whispered as he drew Noctis's wet matted hair out from his eyes.  
Ignis and Gladiolus followed behind and knelt on either side of the fallen prince. Ignis gently grasped the hand of his friend and checked for a pulse. He nodded to the others to confirm.  
"Noct! Wake up buddy," Gladio said with worry, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Please wake up!"  
Noctis stirred. His chest heaved as he forced a breath of fresh air into his lungs---He stopped short as he began to cough and choke. Prompto got a better hold of his friend as he propped him against himself, "C'mon, you made it! Just keep breathing!"  
Noctis slowly opened his tired eyes, heavy with exhaustion, "How... how did you guys get here?" He asked, "...how did I get here?"  
"It doesn't matter at the moment," Ignis said, "what matters is that we set up camp and get your wounds on the mend." Ignis smiled back at Noct, "Glad to have you back."  
Noctis smiled and winced a little as Prompto helped him to his feet, "I think my ankle might be sprained," he limped, trying to keep pressure off of the right.  
"That's okay," Prompto reassured, "we will take it easy..." He looked as his friend, taking an arm around his shoulder and his lips curled into a light smile, "I'm glad you made it back to us."  
Gladio had found a good place nearby to make camp and began setting up. Ignis took priority over the first aid, tending to the scrapes and bruises that the prince had returned with, while Prompto helped in cutting strips of bandages.  
"Were you able to get the goddess's blessing?" Gladio inquired.  
Noctis lowered his gaze and shook his head. "The Niffs...” he hesitated, “They took her down before I..." he paused, his voice was quaking as if he was on the verge of breaking down.  
Prompto put a hand on Noct's shoulder, "It's alright..." he assured, "We will find a way."  
Gladio had hung his head as he exited the tent. Ignis finished securing the last bandage on Noctis's wrist and checked that the splint on his highness's right ankle. "It would be best if you keep pressure off of that," he mentioned, "for a few days at least."  
Noctis scowled at his leg, "I will be fine."  
"Then it would be better if we all get some rest. We can continue our trip in the morning," Ignis dismissed as he left the tent to join Gladio in discussing tomorrow's preparations.

\-------------------

With Ignis and Gladio outside discussing breakfast ideas, that left Prompto with the prince. As he gathered all of his stuff, getting ready to join the other two, he looked back at Noct. “With or without Leviathan's power,” he started, “I am glad you came back.”  
Noct stifled a laugh, as he looked back at Prompto “What would you have done if I didn't?”  
Prompto's eyes lowered, and he could feel his eyes begin to well with tears in which he held back, “I'm not really sure...” Prompto started, “It would have been, like, we would have made this trip for nothing.”  
Noctis sat up and put a hand on Prompto's shoulder, “But I am here aren't I?” he looked into Prompto's eyes and smiled, watching his friend lighten up enough to smile back. “After all, who's gonna take care of this loser if I am gone?” He joked as he grabbed his pillow with his other hand and slugged Prompto in the head with it.  
“Hey!” Prompto laughed in surprise as he dropped his things and tackled Noctis. The two roughhoused, each trying to get the upper hand on the other until Noctis was the one pinning the exhausted Prompto to the ground by his shoulders.  
“Okay, okay!” Prompto huffed, “Get off of--” Prompto was cut short as Noctis silenced him with an intent kiss. Prompto was surprised by this sudden action, but did not pull away. Instead he moved in as close as he could even though Noct's palms held him firmly against the ground.  
When the kiss had broke, Noctis was staring at Prompto with an almost lustful gaze. He had released his grip on his friend's shoulders and let the blonde-haired boy sit up. “Prompto,” he began, “I never really quite knew what to say to you...perhaps it was just because we were with the other guys...But there was a reason I picked you.”  
“What do you mean, 'picked me,'” Prompto asked.  
“What I mean is...” Noctis started, “Is that you are more than just a best friend to me. From the start and as I got to know you...you have always been a bit more special than the others.”  
Prompto smiled and wrapped his arms around his friend. “You have no idea how much you mean to me,” he whispered into Noct's ear as he ran his hands down the back of his shirt and shed his lover from his jacket.  
Noctis drew in for another addictive kiss as he worked his hands beneath Prompto's shirt and around the blonde boy's back. He brought him in closer before breaking the kiss and sweeping him out of his shirt, leaving Prompto sitting before him. The toned definition of his body shone in the dim light of the tent's lantern. Noctis looked at his friend, trying to take in every detail.  
Prompto was the next to engage as he pushed Noctis backwards to the ground, planting small tasting kisses along the prince's neck. Noctis could feel a heat igniting within him as he felt his love's kisses work their way down his chest and towards his abs. He ran his hand through the soft blonde hair and exhaled sharply as Prompto's kisses ended just below his abs and he felt his partner working at the buttons of his pants.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Noctis asked with a bit of reluctance. “We don't have to...”  
Prompto looked up to his friend, meeting his lascivious gaze. He could feel Noct's arousal beneath his hands, “I do want this. And I know you do to. So why put it off any longer when we have been waiting for this for years?” A moment later, the buttons came loose from his partner's waist. The blonde-haired boy sat up and straddled his friend.  
Noct got his elbows beneath him and elevated himself to bring an arm around his lover's neck as he drew in for another kiss as Prompto gently rocked against his hips. Noct reached for his friend's sides as he let out a demur, wanting more. He wanted Prompto in a way he never had, and that feeling pulsed through him. His hands trailed down Prompto's pale skin and dug into the waistband of his pants,eagerly working the belt from his friend. Never once breaking his gaze from his admirer, Noctis drew the belt free from his companion.  
Neither of the two could contain the physical evidence they felt for each other. Prompto leaned in to kiss Noct's shoulder, taking in the essence of him, as the prince reached for his lover's prominent member. Prompto took a sharp breath as he felt Noct on him. His mate's soft hands upon him, stroking him in a way that gave Prompto an intoxicating high as he tried to grind with the motion.  
“Noct?” he whispered, leaning down to kiss his lover's left nipple.  
The sensation made Noctis groan in need.  
“I want you to take me,” Prompto asked.  
Noctis heaved Prompto to the side as he rolled the both of them across the ground. The dark haired boy hovering above Prompto's waist. Only just a moment after kissing the tip of Prompto's erection, did Noctis take all of him in.  
The blonde haired boy tried his best to silence a cry of pleasure as his mate gently sucked him. His hips bucked with every pull his lover made. Noctis's hands gripped firmly at Prompto's hips as he rolled his tongue around his mate's member. He could feel how close his partner was by the unevenness to his rhythm. Noct withdrew once Prompto's moans became ragged.  
Prompto exhaled, “Why did you stop?”  
Noctis smirked at his lover, “I want to draw this out. And watch you through it all.” he said mischievously.  
Prompto cracked a smile, “You are such a tease.” he said pointedly as he grabbed at Noct's hair, pulling it mildly.  
Noct laughed as he pulled Prompto to eye-level. Prompto leaned in to kiss Noctis' throat as he gently wove his hand down the prince's delicate abs and around his buttocks. A gentle but firm grip to pull them closer. Prompto felt Noct's erection next to his, and when he looked down, he realized that Noctis must have been waiting for him the entire time. Unlike what Gladio had always joked, Noct was far from puny. Prompto gently grasped Noct's hard member and began to stroke his entire length. He pressed his own erection to his mate's and the two undulated in unison.  
Noctis stifled a moan as his friend caressed his shoulder and chest with his other arm. “You make it feel so good” Noct said between ragged breaths. Prompto could feel Noctis gaining speed to the rhythm. The grip on his waist tightening. With each pull he could feel his sanity slowly slipping away.  
Prompto could feel the precum of Noct's erection combine with his own. The slickness of both becoming irresistibly hard to focus. His breath became more ragged with every thrust—until suddenly the world had lit up for the two lovers in a flare of lust and pleasure. Noct was the first into the rush as the orgasm swept through him and spilled between him and his lover. Prompto followed just a split second later, with an outcry as he shuddered with his own ejaculation.  
Prompto crashed to his elbows, shaking from the aftershocks. Noct swept the hair from his eyes, and looked down at his companion, placing small kisses on the blonde boy's forehead. The two lay exhausted, barely able to keep each other's gaze as sweat dripped from their overworked bodies.  
Prompto's eyelids began to get heavy, as he whispered, “You are my everything, Noct...” he took a shaky breath.  
Noct ran his fingers through that silky blonde hair again, and ran his thumb across his lover's cheek, “You will always be my everything,” the prince whispered, with a touch of guile to his voice as he smiled.  
Consciousness left the two lovers just mere moments later.

\----------------------

Ignis casually walked over to the campfire just as Gladio threw another log into the flames. “How is our supply of firewood?” Iggy asked, taking a sip of his drink.  
“Well, we should have enough for two or three more hours,”Gladio said as he looked over at the small pile of broken branches that Prompto had helped gather.  
“Then I suppose I should go collect some more,” Ignis responded, putting his mug down and taking his jacket from the back of his camp chair.  
“I will go with you,” Gladiolus said as he stood up, stretching. “I can help carry some bigger pieces back.”  
Ignis smiled and nodded, “Then let us make haste. We don't want to attract the likes of any demons along the way.”  
The two walked along a small trail that was perhaps made by the wild anaks or spiracorns. The ground was soft from the previous night's rain, and it would be hard to find good firewood that wasn't already soaked. Their only hope was to find deadfall.  
“Gladio?” Ignis asked, glancing up to the larger man.  
“What's up, Iggy?” Gladio replied after hoisting up a fallen log, only to assess that it was not good burning material, and he set it back down, dusting off his hands.  
“I know that I provide a lot for our group...” Ignis began, “I don't mind driving...and I love to cook for you all... I just...” He looked over to his left shoulder. He saw the graze on his jacket's sleeve and felt the slightly burned and frayed ends. It was pure luck that the mech in Altissia missed him. Another few inches close to center, and that bullet might as well have been fatal. Ignis hesitated, and then took a breath, “There maybe a day when I might not be able to look after you three.”  
Gladio turned towards Ignis and froze. His brow furrowed as he tried to find words. “What? What are you saying?”  
Ignis stared towards the ground, “That machine we faced in Altissia,” he started, “That thing could have ended me.” He looked up towards Gladiolus, his left shoulder facing his friend.  
“Yeah? But it didn't.” the taller man said pointedly, taking a step in Ignis's direction.  
Ignis quirked a passive smile, “Luck smiled on me that time. But at that moment, I came to realize that I am not immortal. I am just as human as anyone else. And if there comes a time that would take me away from you, Noctis, or Prompto, I want to know that if it ever came to it, you three can handle this without me.”  
Gladiolus stood face to face with Ignis, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Ignis looked up to see Gladio's fierce brown eyes staring back at his. “We are a team,” Gladio said, “And a fine team at that. We wouldn't be this far without you Iggy. And we...” Gladio's voice paused before he found his words, “I wouldn't have been able to handle this journey without you.”  
Ignis felt Gladio's hand move from his shoulder to around his neck, as the bigger man pulled him in close. Ignis had put a hand out to catch himself against the other man's muscled torso. And at that moment, their lips touched. Gladio had demonstrated that Iggy wasn't only just a friend to him. Specs was something more.

\-----------------------------------------

The air filled with loud crashing noises happening outside. Prompto was the first to jump to his feet, revolver immediately in hand and at the ready. He looked around the tent and saw no one. Noct, Gladio, Ignis...all of his friends were gone. He unzipped the tent's door flap to see what was going on outside, only to be greeted by a barrage of fire as a red giant of a demon brandished it's blazing sword and brought it down on top of Prompto.  
The boy leapt to the side to avoid the fiery sword and pointed his revolver at the demon's head. He pulled the trigger, and withstood the kickback of his gun as the bullet launched and landed right on target in the giant's forehead. The beast stumbled before it fell, clutching it's head. It was dazed but far from out of the fight.  
"Gladio!!!" Prompto shouted. "Noct!!! Ignis!!!"  
"We're over here!" Ignis called from the distance.  
Gladiolus came rushing in with his sword in both hands, targeted the fallen demon and landed a fatal blow in its chest. "Got your back, man!" He said as he pulled his sword from the giant's chest, "Go find Noct!"  
Prompto ran to Ignis, Gladio following closely behind. And the trio came to an abrupt stop just on the outskirts of the treeline. There was Noctis...standing before them at the roadside.  
"N-Noct?" Prompto hesitated.  
Noctis... or at least the image of him, faded away in a wisp of black smoke. A very familiar laugh filled the air...and it wasn't Noct's. The wisp of smoke danced around the three men, weaving between them. A whisper that was barely tangible haunted between them.  
Ignis furrowed his brows, "This doesn't seem right. Keep on guard!" His grip tightened around his daggers.  
The smoke materialized as the figure of Noctis once again. The whites of his eyes consumed in black. The figure laughed again... and again it was not the laugh that belonged to the prince.  
"Why do you seem so...surprised?" The dark and smoky figure of Noctis asked.  
"Show your true self!" Ignis commanded. "I can see right through your veil of magic!  
The dark figure chuckled again. "Oh, can you?" the voice said with a mischievous tone as the form swirled in a mist and re-situated itself into the form of Ardyn.  
The boys dug their heels in, anger in their eyes as the thought ran through their minds. The Noctis they had found and cared for...was not their own. It was a lie. A lie brought on by a trickster.  
Prompto scowled at Ardyn, "How dare you!" he rasped. His eyes stung with the heat of anger.  
Ardyn looked at the boy and cracked a crooked grin. "Taking you out would be so painfully easy," he said with a hint of guile to his voice.  
Prompto whipped his gun up to Ardyn's face.  
"Prompto! No!" Gladio shouted.  
Just a split second before Prompto pulled the trigger, Ardyn vanished.  
Gladio sidestepped at that moment to find Ardyn behind the group.  
"Playing with you three is like a child's game," he breathed. And as he raised his arms, he exhaled a summoning of three grenade demons.  
The ground around Ardyn began to materialize a black sludge. Three incendiary orbs arose from the sludge, evil grins on their fiery faces. Ardyn looked towards one of the demon spheres and smirked, touching it right between the eyes. And as he did, a wisp of black flowed into the infernal fiend, causing it to glow a little brighter than the other two.  
“I-I don't like this one bit!” Prompto exclaimed with hesitation.  
“Kill them all.” Ardyn said barely above a whisper, raising his hand to the three. He glared at each of the men. First to Gladiolus, detecting the fury in that man's eyes. Then to Prompto, seeing the betrayal in that boy's gaze. And lastly to Ignis, determining him to be the most perceptive of them all. Ardyn smiled crookedly, and shifted his eyes to the bright incendiary demon. As the man turned, the orbs rushed past him and the man had vanished.  
“Prompto! Get down!” Gladio shouted, as he saw the demons take interest in his friend first.  
Prompto had dodged out of the way of the first grinning orb, and barely made it without getting slightly burned by the graze of the second. The boy rolled to his feet and drew his pistol on the last orb, firing right into its toothy grin. A spark of flames erupted from the demon as it endured the hit with barely more than a flinch. It grimaced and roared before it began to puff itself up in an intimidating gesture. It was then closing in on Prompto once again.  
The first incendiary turned back to take aim on Gladiolus, mouth wide open as if to take a fatal bite from the tall man. Gladio was more than prepared with his sword already raised behind him as he rushed the demon at full force. He then slammed his blade square into the blaze between the eyes, cleaving the fiery ball in half. There was an eerie shriek as the two pieces of the demon's core shriveled into embers as they were laid to rest on the ground beneath. Gladio heaved a breath as he withdrew his sword, and turned to run to Prompto's aid.  
The brighter orb blew past Gladio and Prompto, targeting Ignis out of the group. Ignis drew the daggers from their sheathes at his sides, and prepared for the worst. As the demon rushed him, he spun to the side, drawing one blade across what would have been the demon's cheek. The demon howled as it rebounded. Ignis drew his daggers close and sprinted to the spitfire.  
The bright fireball grinned mischievously and licked its teeth. With a small exertion of power, it began to grow in size. Its skin crackled much like the sound of a raging wildfire.  
Ignis saw the demon growing and halted in his tracks. The thing must have doubled it's size within the last two seconds. He gripped his daggers firmly, looking at the beast...then, with all his might, proceeded to throw one dagger straight between the demonic eyes of the incendiary demon. The blaze roared in disgust as the dagger had made its mark, buried into the demon's forehead, directly between the eyes.  
Prompto pulled the hammer back on his revolver, taking another aim at the demon before him. “You won't be taking me today you piece of shit!” he yelled as he fired his gun again.  
Gladio rushed in and followed up with an upward swing of his great sword, catching the demon off guard. Flames spouted out of the demon as it spun in a wounded fury. Prompto waited for Gladio to clear his line of fire before releasing another bullet. This time, aimed for the open wound Gladio had inflicted on the beast.  
The light inside the flaming orb flickered in an erratic display. The grenade demon shrieked and wheezed as the light inside dimmed. Without enough power to sustain its floating, its body dropped and extinguished on the ground.  
“T-thanks!” Prompto huffed, hunched over trying to catch his breath.  
“You can thank me later!” Gladio's voice boomed, “We have one more to take care of!”  
The two men looked to see Ignis holding his own against the last grenade demon.  
“Crap!” Prompto exclaimed, looking at the size of the demon his friend was up against.  
“Don't just stand there!” Gladio interjected, “We have to take that thing out before it blows!” The two men hurried towards Ignis, arms at the ready as they prepared to take down the last threat.  
Ignis was running out of ideas. With one dagger left in his hand and the other embedded in the fiery blaze, he could only think of one thing. He reached into his pocket and revealed a grenade of his own. He had been saving this for a tough time, and now was as good a time as any. He pushed the button on top of the metal ball and hurled it toward the demon.  
The fireball saw what the man had thrown, and with an arrogant grin, opened its jaws and swallowed the grenade. It shut its blazing eyes and braced for the detonation. The bomb went off inside the demon orb with nothing more than a muffled, deadened thump. The surge of the explosion caused the demon to grow again and burn even brighter than before.  
Ignis's eyes grew wide and panic set in his breath as he had realized that his plan had backfired. The demon had gained power, unlike what the man had wanted to see. His friends were only a few second's strides away, and as he looked back to the demon, he had seen that the fiery orb had closed in. He saw that hellish face, engulfed in fire, grinning back at him. Ignis could hear the shouts of the other two in the distance. The body of the orb grew bright and hummed in the night's air—followed by a flash of light and a deafening sound...  
\-----------------------------------------  
Gladio had grabbed Prompto with one arm and reached to shield his friend's eyes as he tightly shut his. Both were blown back by the blast and could feel the heat on their skin. The explosion crackled and made their ears ring. The grenade demon had detonated... right in front of their friend...their Ignis.  
Prompto was the first to roll over and crawl to his knees. The dirt and ash from the explosion was settling around him. He pressed two fingers to the side of his aching head. He winced through half shut eyes as his blurred vision focused on Gladio, who was grunting as he sat up, trying to regain his senses. The fallout from the explosion had given a foul sulfurous smell to the air.  
Ignis! Prompto's mind snapped as he tried to focus over to where the blast had happened. His vision was still blurry, but he stood up, his legs buckling under him as he tried to balance himself. The ringing in his ears was throwing off his equilibrium as he walked unsteadily towards the blast site.  
Prompto hadn't gone more than 20 paces through the falling dust and ash before he stumbled and fell, landing on his forearms. He grunted as he turned to sit up and dusted the dirt and pebbles from his arms. He sighed. His whole body ached. As he put an arm behind him to prop himself up, he felt something that wasn't ground. It felt like...fabric. He turned to look at what was behind him, and he almost choked.  
Ignis was laying in a motionless heap with his face to the ground. Red had stained a majority of his clothes. Prompto panicked as he crawled over to his fallen friend's side. He looked to where he had walked from and cried out, “Gladio! Gladio!!!” He then turned back to Ignis' body and began to gently reach for a hand. His eyes were beginning to well with tears.  
“Prompto! Where are you?!” Gladio's voice bellowed.  
“Over here!!!” Prompto called with an uneven tone to his voice, “It's Ignis!”  
Gladiolus came into sight and when he saw Prompto with Ignis, he froze. The shock of the sight made his heart skip. He staggered to the two and collapsed to his knees.  
Prompto's voice hesitated as he held back his tears, “I-I can't feel...a pulse...”  
Gladio reached for his fallen friend's shoulder, his sorrowful eyes taking in the extent of the damage as he helped Prompto to gently turn Ignis onto his back. Who lay in front of the two was barely recognizable as their friend. Gladio began to unbutton the few remaining buttons of the torn shirt and proceeded to gently peel it away from Ignis' body. The man's entire left side was thick with blood. There were heavy lacerations to his left shoulder, ribs and thigh...but most of all, the left side of his face was mangled with torn flesh.  
“Is...is he?” Prompto asked, not wanting to finish.  
Gladio put his ear to Ignis' mouth. Nothing. He sat up and looked at Ignis' torso. There had to have been a few broken ribs, but the bigger man pulled through with his idea. “Prompto, I am going to need you to push here when I say so,” Gladio ordered, pointing to the lower end of the battered man's chest. “You ready?”  
Prompto nodded to confirm.  
Gladio gently held Ignis' head before meeting his lips and breathing into him. It was nothing strange to the bigger man, as he had to administer cardiopulmonary resuscitation when he was in training...but it was inexplicable to be doing this for someone he deeply cared for. He had hoped that this would not be the last time their lips would meet.  
When Gladiolus pulled away, he nodded to Prompto, who held back tears as he forcefully pressed against his friend's diaphragm to force the air from his lungs. Gladio and Prompto did this another five or six times before Ignis coughed and choked on the breath which was now his own.  
“Iggy!” Gladio exclaimed in alleviation.  
Prompto cried out in the same joy and relief, “Thank the Astrals you are alive!”  
Ignis began to make movement to sit up, but when he did, his muscles buckled and immediately relinquished as he cried out when the pain had flashed through him.  
“Take it easy! Take it easy! You have been through a lot.” Gladio calmed his friend, “You have some extensive injuries, and it would be best if you didn't try to move.”  
Ignis grimaced at the pain as he found it difficult to breathe. His torso surged with a white hot agony that sheared through him with every staggering breath. He lifted a shaky hand to touch his left side, and suddenly felt Gladio's large warm hands take his own. In the shock his brutalized body was going though, he had not realized how cold he had become.  
“Iggy...” the bigger man started, taking note of his friend's shaking hand, “Your ribs are broken.”  
The wounded man grunted, as much in acknowledgment as it was in pain.  
“And your shoulder isn't doing so hot,” Prompto added. He wanted to say something about his friend's face, but couldn't bring himself to speaking those words. A tear had fallen from the blonde haired man to his battered friend's forehead.  
Ignis felt the droplet fall and trace its way down to his left eye, where it stung as the saltwater tear ran into his wound. Ignis took a sharp breath, feeling the extent of his wounds. He felt his left leg burn. Every small breath he took reported back a sharp pain from his side, and the left side of his skull had ignited when so much as that small tear, or puff of air grazed him.  
Ignis tried to speak, but no voice came from him. His breaths were rough and shallow. The man made one final effort to push himself up. The movement only racked him with stinging pains as he sank back to the ground. As he renounced his strength, he also relinquished his consciousness.  
“Ignis!” Gladio shouted as his companion went limp. “Prompto! See if you could get help!” Prompto was quick to his feet as he ran to find help. Gladio lowered his head to Ignis' chest as he held his broken friend's body close to him and feared the absolute worst, "Please...please dont die on me..."  
\----------------------------  
When Ignis had woken up, he felt that he was laying in something soft. A bed with smooth linen that felt fresh to the touch. He couldn't see the machines he was tethered to, but he could hear the monitors buzzing and whirring around him. The air around him smelled clean... perhaps a bit too clean as he came to the realization that he was in a hospital bed. His hand felt heavy as he lifted it to his face. He felt the bandages that covered the left side. It felt like fresh gauze. When Ignis had lowered his hand, his fingertips bumped a warm figure. A person.  
He traced the source to a mess of hair, weaving his fingers through the soft and mildly curly strands. He then heard a stirring sound as the person took in a waking breath and grunted to life.  
"Ignis?" Gladiolus' baritone voice said grogilly, "You are awake?" He felt his friend's hand withdraw from his head. It had felt good, but he didn't want to dismiss it as the fingers withdrew from his hair.  
Ignis breathed wearily, "Where am I?"  
"Specs!" Prompto's joyful voice sounded from another direction, followed by light but quickening footsteps.  
Ignis was then overcome with the feeling of being within a warm embrace. Two in fact, as he felt the stubble of Gladio's face upon his forehead, planting a welcoming kiss. "You had us worried back there. Glad to have you back!"  
"Yeah, you really scared us!" Prompto added. "But that doesn't matter now, what matters is that you heal up and get better."  
Gladio's breath jogged at Prompto's last words. He knew from what the doctors had told him when Ignis was first brought in and his condition stabilized. "Hey, Prompto! Why don't you let the doctors know he is awake. Check up on Noct too."  
Ignis turned towards the bigger man's voice, "Noct is here?"  
Prompto stood up and began to head out the door, "Yeah! Immidiately after we rushed you here, we got word that Altissian patrol had found Noct on the shore. He is down the hallway, sleeping. I will be back in a jiffy!" Prompto cheerily said as he exited the room.  
"...He's always so cheerful," Gladio said, taking his seat at Ignis' bedside.  
"That's our Prompto." Ignis pointed out.  
Gladio hesitated, trying to prepare his words, "Noct is in a coma...when patrol had found him, he was in almost as bad of shape as you were." He looked at Ignis and placed a hand on his right cheek. Gladio tried to look him in the one uncovered eye that was barely open. He could tell that it pained his friend to open it any further. What Gladio saw was a hazed, lightly fogged gaze.  
"What is it?" Ignis asked, noting the change in his companion's breath.  
Gladio's eyes began to well with tears, but he held them back as he tried to push his words from him, "The doctors...they say that you," Gladio bit back as he could no longer prevent his tears from falling. Ignis had felt the patter of a pair of tears on his arm. "They say that you will no longer be able to see."  
Ignis moved his hand to find the bigger man's shoulder, but instead fell short and found his friend's arm. Gladio was quivering, trying to keep himself together. Ignis then reassured him, "Time heals all. This will just be a matter of time..."  
Gladio put his hand over where Ignis had placed his, holding it to him. His friend was the heart of the group, but also the soul that held his. Once Gladiolus had calmed a bit, he piped in, "You were out for a couple of days...so in my time, I had something made for you."  
Ignis' curiosity piqued. Gladio made something? For me?  
He heard Gladio move to a corner of the room and pick something up. There was a weight Ignis felt as Gladio sat at the edge of the bed. A box was placed in front of him.  
"It isn't much..." Gladio spoke, "But I hope it helps"  
Ignis felt around the corners of the box, and had lifted the cover. His fingers ran along a slender,but graceful pole. A cane? Ignis thought. He removed the rod from the box and held it in both of his hands, feeling the intricate designs along it's entirety. "Gladio... did you make this?"  
Gladiolus took a deep breath. "I came up with the design, but I did not make it. I remembered the one artist you admired back in Lucis. You know, the one that did the really cool carvings on behemoth horns and garula ivory?"  
A light smile drew upon Ignis's lips, "That I do. His work is beautiful. I just wish I could look upon this gift with my own eyes..." Gladio shifted closer to Ignis and gently took the cane, as well as his partner's hand. He spun the rod until he found a part of the design in the carving and placed Ignis' hand to it. Ignis traced the design with his finger. "Is this... Is this a tonberry?"  
Gladio released a lighthearted laugh, "Yeah, I know how much of a sucker you are for those little jerks. So I had one of those included into the design. Like I said, it isn't much...but there is a little bit of thought that went into it."  
Ignis drew his fingers around the gift, taking in as much as he could. He could make out the swirls of an ornamental leaf pattern, or were those feathers? Chocobo feathers? No. These were the same shape of the feathers that were tattooed to Gladiolus' back and arms. Ignis had remembered when he had asked what the eagle had meant to Gladio. And the bigger man replied that the eagle was a symbol of courage and strength, but also guidance and liberation. Ignis didn't ask, but from what he collected, was that Gladio had meant for the artwork carved into the cane to be symbolic of their relationship. Ignis was the tonberry. A sophisticated, collected, and tactful person who was always watching out for the others. And Gladio's eagle feathers representing the courage and guidance that he would need if he wished to carry on beside his friends on their journey.  
Ignis began to sit up in the hospital bed. He felt the pull of the IV feeds to his left arm, so he reached out with his right. Gladio saw the blind man searching and took his hand. Ignis drew the bigger man closer into a heartfelt hug as he buried his face into Gladio's collarbone.  
"You have no idea what this gift means to me," Ignis began, "The amount of thought...the amount of trouble you went through just for me... I feel--" Ignis was interrupted when Gladio had silenced him with a heartfelt kiss.  
Gladio cupped his hands on either side of the smaller man's shoulders, "You of all people are more deserving. Your kindness and leadership surpasses what any of us could offer... It's more than what I could offer to you."  
Ignis smiled, but it soon began to fade, "What do I do now? Without my sight, I cannot help in a fight. Hell, I cannot drive--" his voice became distressed. "I... I will not be able to cook." His grip quivered on the cane as he came to the realization that his whole world was based on the gift of sight. "What good would I be if I remain blind?"  
Gladio glared towards the floor. He knew that if his friend was unable to see, it would affect how useful he would be in combat or among other things. "I don't want to see you get hurt again. This past time was too painful to bear. I want you to be safe," the man admitted.  
Ignis lowered his head, "I don't wish to place a burden on any of you..."  
Gladio was pained to say what he did next, "Please stay here. I could have Iris watch over you. And I am sure Talcott would be a great help."  
Ignis sighed and leaned back into the pillows at the head of his bed.

 

Gladiolus walked down the hall to the room where Noctis was being held. He peeked in the doorway to see Prompto sitting next to Noct's bedside on his phone. The barely audible sounds of King's Knight, no doubt. "Yo, punk! How's he doing?" the bigger man said upon walking in.  
"Heyas," Prompto replied halfheartedly, "He is the same as he has been...he just keeps sleeping." Prompto closed the game on his phone and leaned back in his chair, stretching before getting to his feet. "What about Ignis?"  
"I don't know," Gladio murmured, "If Noct wakes up, I would like for Ignis to go to Lestallum... he would be safe there under the care of my sister... Talcott too, while we head to Cartanica.  
Prompto glanced back at Noctis before nodding in acknowledgement to Gladiolus.

\-----------------------------------

A couple days had passed by, and with the help from Prompto and Gladiolus, Ignis was working his way around the hospital and nearby streets of Altissa. Once he was well enough to leave the hospital, the guys had gotten a temporary stay at the Leville while they waited for Noctis to awaken. Ignis still hadn't quite come to terms with his seemingly permanent blindness. In fact, he found it hard to believe he would be blind forever.  
He walked along the pier outside of the hotel and leaned against the guardrail, taking in the smell of the ocean air. There has to be some treatment for this... he thought. I can't go on fighting if I dont regain my sight--I will weigh down the others. Maybe if I leave, they could carry on without me.... Ignis felt tears begin to well in his useless eyes. I am of no more use to the prince. He gripped his walking cane and bit back his tongue after that thought.  
While he was reflecting internally, Ignis did not hear the soft footsteps that drew up close to him and stopped by his side. "Hey there stranger," came a familiar voice.  
Ignis snapped out of his thought and froze, registering the voice next to him. "Ar--Aranea?" He asked, turning towards the source. There was a smell of something sweet in the air, perhaps her perfume or shampoo.  
"What, you dont remem--" She saw the marred skin behind those deep tinted shades as the man turned to face her. "Oh dear, you poor soul..." she whispered.  
Ignis turned back towards the ocean, "S-sorry..." he hesitated and pushed his shades higher onto the bridge of his nose.  
The mysterious woman leaned on the rail next to the blind man, "What are you apologizing for?" she queried.  
The man took in a deep breath and held it. He didnt know what he looked like anymore, or the extent of his disfigurement. He placed two fingers to the left of his face, tracing lightly over his scars.  
Aranea drew up closer to him and nudged his shoulder with hers, "Hey, Specs... It's not as bad as it seems. Some people dig battle scars."  
Ignis exhaled with disdain, "I will never be like I was."  
"And that is?" The woman inquired.  
"Look," Ignis started. There was tension in his voice, "If you haven't drawn the conclusion, I cannot see." He lowered his head and motioned to his cane. "And--" he started almost choking on his words, "I can no longer enjoy life as I once had."  
Aranea let the man have a moment of silence, then drew in a long breath. She rocked from her heels to her toes a few times before she spoke. "Is it that you cannot enjoy life with this new hinderance, or that you are unwilling to overcome the obstacle?"  
Ignis cast his gaze back in the direction of the ocean. He could feel the rail rattle lightly as Aranea shifted her weight to lean on her side. He couldn't see that she was looking at him, but he could feel her eyes on him. He then felt a reassuring weight as she placed a hand to his shoulder.  
"You are more than a mere object to step over," Aranea encouraged, "You have held those boys together better than anyone I have seen. They love you. And if you think that they would just cast you aside because you were hurt on the battlefield, then you are sadly mistaken!"  
"How would you know?" Ignis snapped back.  
Aranea smiled even though Ignis could not see it, "While under the employment of the empire, I would be lying if I said that I was not watching you and the others from above."  
Ignis furrowed his brow, painful as it was from the still healing scars, and sighed, "You were watching us?"  
The woman chuckled. It was a devious sound with a pleasant and delightful ring. "What? Sometimes it is just fun to hang behind and watch you four go about your life," she said lightheartedly. "It's almost like watching a sitcom some days. Especially when the blonde one whips out his camera as the rest of you are getting your asses handed to you by a horde of cactuars."  
Ignis tried his best to hold back a smile, but it appeared as a sideways smirk as he thought back on that fight. Prompto always managed to put photography before combat, sometimes endangering the others.  
Aranea laughed at the sight of Ignis trying to hide that smile from her. She turned and traced her gaze toward the sun setting on the horizon. The air was beginning to cool as the late evening was setting in. "It must be nice to have friends so close they feel like family," she said. "I cannot recall the last time I saw mine."  
"What happened to yours?" Ignis asked.  
"Oh, just a bunch of boring stuff," she dismissed. "I joined the military, and the distance just drew us apart."  
Ignis lowered his head and swapped his grip on the cane, tracing his fingers over the designs carved around the handle. He contemplated digging deeper with the question he had, but instead chose to remain silent. He had known the other three to be family, and it was a shame that Aranea grew apart from hers.  
"Hey," Aranea piped up, "You may not be able to see it, but it is getting late." She stood up and stretched, "I will leave you to the rest of your evening." She began to take a few steps but turned back to see that Ignis hadn't moved, "Do you need help back?"  
Ignis wavered upon answering her offer, then turned toward her voice, "I will be fine." He tapped his cane to the ground in front of him. "I can find my way back to the hotel."  
Aranea smiled, though knowing the man could not see it. "I guess I will see you around, Specs. You take care."  
"You as well," the man replied.  
"Always," Aranea smirked as she proceeded down the walkway.  
Ignis could hear her fading footsteps. When he could no longer differentiate hers from the other civilians, he began his way towards the Leville. He walked slowly but lightly as he reflected on the words he had with Aranea. He didn't know where to begin. How would he solve the problem of being an impediment to the group? Though, with Aranea's words he had regained his courage.

Ignis began to retrace his steps. But not to the Leville where the other two would be. He made his way to the hospital. With a little help from the receptionist and a helpful nurse, he was guided to the care unit where Noctis was being kept. Ignis found his way to the chair Prompto had left at the foot of the bed and sat down. He could hear the machines around him that kept Noct alive.  
"I know you probably cannot hear me," Ignis said as he placed his cane over his lap and bowed his head, "But I wish to make my ammends in advance..." The man took a deep breath as he collected his thoughts. The sounds around him deadened into background noise. "In my condition, I may need to bow out of your service....this is not something that I want... but I feel as if it may be for the better." He felt a tear leave his cheek, "I will always be your loyal advisor... but a friend always." The man took a deep breath, and reflected in the old times. The first time he met Noctis. That first time he ever cooked for the prince. Even all they had been through on their journey, Ignis was there, through the best and the worst of it. Ignis smiled, "So in the meantime, I will do what I can to uphold my place by your side."  
The blind man got up and made his way to the window. He had a loose concept of time and he didn't think that he had spent all night in Noct's quarters. He felt the warmth of the sun on his face as dawn was breaking. And it was as if his eyes could see the warm glow emanating from it.  
He smiled to himself as he brought his chair to the window so he could embrace the warmth and awaited the time Noctis would wake.  
\-------------------------  
\-------------------------


End file.
